


Silent Love

by CourtneyDixon



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 14:00:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8581258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtneyDixon/pseuds/CourtneyDixon
Summary: Follows the story of Takahiro Hayashii, a pansexual Japanese boy who has just transfered to Ouran Academy from England (Other OC's come into this story in later chapters) Mature themes may occur. M/M pairings.





	

"Are you sure you want to do this, Hiro?" His parents asked as they arrived at the airport. He smiled, his luggage in his hand. 

"I'm sure, I'll be fine." He wasn't one for sentimental goodbyes, nor were his parents. "I'll call, okay?" 

"You better!"

\----

"I'm glad that you decided to come to this academy, Mr. Hayashii, I was very impressed with your application, your grades are within the top 5 of your class." The chairman of the school, Mr. Suoh praised him as they walked to his class. 

"Thank you, I'm glad to be here too." 

"Oh, we're here. Are you ready to go in, this is class 1-A." He nodded, noting the chairman disappeared soon after. Takahiro composed himself, was it really the time to be nervous? 

"Come in." The teacher called from within the room. He didn't remember knocking. 

"H-hello..." He walked into the room slowlun the eyes of the students seemed to burn through his clothes. 

"You must be the transfer. Do you mind introducing yourself?" 

"Ok. My name is Takahiro Hayashii, I just transferred here from England. Please take care of me."

"England? Did your parents move back here for work?" The teacher asked. 

"N-no, my parents are in England, I moved by myself." 

"Oh, you can sit in the empty chair there." The teacher pointed towards a orange haired boy. 

Takahiro sat down and sighed, introductions were exhausting. The rest of the morning classes were boring and felt as if they were going on for days. It was currently time for lunch. He pulled out a lunch box from his school bag and set it on the table infront of him.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The brunette that sat near him asked, he looked up and nodded. The student was small, with a cute face. 

"N-nice to meet you." He offered, he was never sure on how he should start conversations, do you just blurt out a random topic and hope it works? 

"You too, I'm usually the only student in the class at lunch. Everyone else normally just buys food in the cafeteria."

"Why don't you?" He asked, turning his head slightly before he popped a peice of egg into his mouth. The student infront of him laughed. 

"I would have to sell the majority of my internal organs to afford one thing, why don't you? are you poor too?" 

"No, I'm rich. I like cooking." He paused, so they were poor, "Are you here on a scholarship or something?" He asked. 

"Yeah."

"Wow, you're smart and cute." He blushed realising that came out of his mouth. 

"Thank you, my name is Haruhi Fujioka." 

The two spoke casually for a while, it was a pleasant conversation. 

"Hey Takahiro, can I ask you a favour?" Haruhi looked up smiling. How can he resist that face? it was adorable.

"Sure, what's up?" 

"Would you tutor me in English? I'm starting to fall behind..." He agreed, they arranged to go to his apartment everyday after the host club. 

"Where should we meet?" 

"Hmm, you can wait for me by the host club." He nodded. 

\--- 

Takahiro went to the bathroom before he made his way towards the host club. Haruhi had told him it was music room 3. There was a swarm of girls by the door. It seemed it was popular. He was just going to wait outside, but curiousity found him following the swarm of females in as the doors to the host club opened. 

"Welcome." A choir of beautiful voices called out casting his eyes towards a group of male students, way too attractive to be considered human. A tall blond with princley features, a stoic man stood silently watching over a small blond, a mysterious dark haired man with glasses, the orange haired boy from his class with his twin brother and Haruhi. 

"What's this?" The prince came running over excitibly, he was even more attractive stood close, "It's first a male has come to the host club, who's your type?"

He pointed towards the members of the club. 

"The silent type, Mori-Senpai? The Boy Lolita, Honey-Senpai? The Mischeivousm Hitachiin twins? The cool type, Kyoya? The natural type, Haruhi? or perhaps, you want a prince like me." 

Takahiro looked over at the table which Mori and Honey were sat, it was quiet and Mori was hot as fuck. 

"Mori-Senpai." He said quietly. Mori's head turned sharply hearing his own name being called out. Normally, people requested him with his cousin. he had never been requested just for himself.

"Oh wow!" One of the twins, he didn't know their names yet, called over. "I didn't expect the transfer student to be so openly gay, did you Kaoru?" 

"No, I didn't either, Hikaru." 

"I'm not gay." Takahiro smiled and walked over to Mori's table and sat down before he was questioned further. At the table were a few girls whom up until he arrived were talking idlelessly to Honey. 

"If you aren't gay, then why did you request Mori-senpai?" 

"I'm pansexual." He explained, was the girl going to ask more?

"Pansexual?" Yes, she was. he never knew how to explain it, usually the person would just walk away ignoring him. He stuttered. 

"It means that he find a person attractive based on who they are rather than their sex, Mei." Haruhi explained for him. 

"Thank you, Haruhi." He blushed. 

"Okay, that's pretty cool," the girl commented before turning towards Honey. 

"I'm Takahiro." He said his name. 

"Taka-chan!" The blond host at the same table called, "Can I call you Taka-chan?" 

He smiled,

"Sure, Honey-Senpai, if you want." Takahiro looked at the man he was sat next to. "Is it okay if I do some writing?" He hoped he wouldn't be forced into conversation. 

"That's fine." Mori's voice resonated through Takahiro's body. The boy took his note book from his bag and started making a translation summary page for Haruhi, he was planning on writing questions for Haruhi to answer.

"English?" The tall boy commented, he seemed surprised. The commentary seemed to get the attention of the guests in the room. 

"I'm tutoring somebody." He smiled, he didn't say Haruhi's name since it seemed the student didn't want people to know. "I lived in England for a while, I'm fluent." 

The girls seemed to perk up at the slight bragging. 

"Can you say something in English for us?" 

"Hmm, let's see, (In English) even if I was to pick all the flowers in the world, none would compare to how beautiful you are." He said with ease. 

"It sounds so pretty, what does it mean?" Another girl asked. 

"It means that I could pick all the flowers in the world and none would be as pretty as you are."

**Author's Note:**

> An: I'm going to leave this here as a starting chapter. Takahiro is kinda shy but gets super confident and flirty at times, I love my tea boy.


End file.
